A twist in time
by rebeccag239
Summary: Au: What happens if after "the kiss" Emma disapears and Will ends up back with Terri?. Flashforward twenty years where Will and Terri s daughter and Emmas daughter bump into one another at choir camp and find out about their parents past.
1. Old friends and faces

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. These belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. However I do own Audrey and Katherine

Hey everyone I decided to jump in and start writing my own Glee fanfic. I hope it doesn't suck too much as this is my first time writing one. Anyway on with the show

(Twenty years has passed since Will Schuester kissed Emma Pillsbury in the hallway of McKinley High. However time has not been kind to either Will or Emma, as Emma suddenly disappeared from Lima after the kiss. Nobody knew where she had disappeared too plus Terri had gone back to her behaviour before all the hysterical pregnancy drama happened. Will decided to give her a second chance and three months later Terri announced she was pregnant. Will decided to take her for a proper check up this time and Dr Wu confirmed that she was pregnant. Will was delighted but things turned sour three years later when Terri left Will leaving him alone with his three year old daughter Katherine. Now this is where our story begins)

Glee: A twist in time

Chapter one: Old friends and faces

(A light blue car opened it`s doors and a pair of black shoes placed themselves on the floor. The door then closed and we see the blue eyes of a twentyish year old woman glance around the place. Her dark brown hair curled itself around her face and her blue eyes twinkled

"Rachel" the woman calls sharply. A black haired woman steps out of view and glares at the younger girl "I thought I told you that I only let you accompany me to choir camp because daddy didn't want me alone"

"Kathy" Rachel replies patiently but she is sure that her patience is about to wear thin "I know how much this means to you especially what happened at Nationals with us. You blame yourself but there is no need too. New Directions was breaking down and only me and" she sighed as she glanced towards the sun thinking about her lost love

"Finn" Katherine replied with a sympathetic grin. Rachel knew any mention of Finn would make Katherine smile. After all he was her father`s favourite member of New Directions however much he would say they were all his favourites, Rachel knew better. She then glanced at her watch

"Come on we better enrol you before it`s too late" she murmured as she picked up Katherine`s case and followed her to the entrance. None of them noticed a small car park itself around the corner and a petite red headed girl, a few years younger than Katherine get out of the car followed by a gangly brown headed male

"I`m scared Finn" she pouted biting her lip "Why do I have to come to choir camp anyway. My mum can`t sing and I`m not a good singer" she murmured running her hands through her red hair

"Aww come on Audrey" Finn grinned placing an hand on the girl`s shoulders "I have seen you singing around the condo and your great. What was that you said about your mum not being a singer" he grinned and Audrey blushed

"Maybe she can sing" she replied "She hasn`t done much of it around me though" she muttered and she let her head droop worrying Finn. The taller male placed a hand on her shoulder and let Audrey cry

"You blame yourself I know" he muttered "But your mum loves you very much and wouldn't have changed a thing. Bumping back into Emma was the greatest thing that happened in my life at that moment as I was going through a difficult patch"

"Thanks Finn" Audrey smiled "I know I can count on you to cheer me up" Finn looked bashful as he gave a small smile one that he only saved for Audrey

"Let`s sign you up" he laughed as he put one arm around the smaller female as she bumped him with her hand grinning as she did so

(It was mayhem in the signing up area as thousands of young females and males along with their parents and guardians signed themselves up. Katherine and Rachel managed to get themselves to the front of the queue where they found themselves face to face with a pretty blonde headed female who Katherine gave a steely glare too)

"Caroline" the black headed girl muttered as she did her best to not speak "Is mummy and daddy not keeping you in check so you have to work here"

"Actually they own the place now" Caroline smirked "So now I don't have to ask permission anymore. See you`re still at home since mummy decided to do a running jump from you and Mr Schuester. Still I found out from my contacts that she`s in a much better place"

"What do you know about my mother!" Katherine gasped about to take a running jump at Caroline until Rachel held her back

"That`s enough Kathy" Rachel glanced at her who nodded. Rachel gave a sharp nod to Caroline who gave Rachel the signing in forms. Rachel then quickly filled the forms in then handed them back to Caroline. However Caroline wasn`t there, instead it was Quinn who smirked at Rachel

"Quinn" Rachel whispered staring at the ex Cheerio "So it was true what Caroline said you have taken over choir club

"My mother died leaving me some money" Quinn replied "We made up after high school"

"I`m sorry" Rachel whispered placing her hand on the desk next to Quinn`s hand but Quinn flinched pulling it back

"I better go and put these forms away" she replied walking past Katherine who still had her head in her hands. Rachel walked across and sat next to Katherine

"What did she mean when she said my mum`s in a much better place" Katherine whispered "I mean she left me and dad when I was three without as much as a goodbye but that doesn't mean I hate her" she exclaimed running her hands through her hair which is what she did when she was upset

"I better go" Rachel whispered standing up and giving Katherine an hug "Ring your father everyday and inform him on what is happening. I don't want him coming down here thinking you have got lost in the woods" Laughing Katherine shook her head and waved as Rachel crossed between the women. She then stopped as she noticed a red headed girl saying goodbye to a tall male. Rachel rubbed her eyes in disbelief

"It can`t be" she muttered to herself "I haven't seen him for twenty years. It must be somebody who looks like him" she laughed as she quietly made her way back to the car park putting her black shades on so that nobody would recognise her

(Audrey sighed as she said goodbye to Finn promising him that she would ring her mother every day and wouldn't eat any strange foods and keep away from the lake or any mud puddles. She opened the door to the cabin making sure to clean the door handle as she walked in. She has picked up a few of her mother`s habits but wasn't as germaphobic as her. She was about to choose a bed when she looked up to see a tall black headed girl enter the cabin)

"Need a bed" Audrey smiled as she sat down on the bed next to Audrey

"I`ll take the nearest one I can find thanks" Katherine sniffed glancing around the room but then noticing that all the bed`s had been taken "Ill guess this one will have to do" she murmured opening her suitcase

"I suppose it`s clean" Audrey replied as she also opened her suitcase "I mean the bed at the opposite side of the room was roaming in dirt. I guess the cleaner hadn't got round to that one yet" Audrey smiled to herself

"Listen" Katherine turned round to face Audrey "Just because we have to be next door bunk partners doesn't mean we have to be best buddies" Katherine turned back sharply and slammed the case closed

"Ok" Audrey muttered lowering her head and biting her lip as Katherine placed her case on top of the other three cases that were lying on the floor ready to be put in storage

"I didn't catch your name when we came in the room" Katherine replied standing next to the doorframe looking down on Audrey "`I`m Katherine Schuester but you can call me Kathy everyone else does

Audrey looked up wide eyed "Isn`t your dad William Schuester." she murmured as Katherine nodded

"Don`t think you can be my friend just because on who my dad is" she replied crossing her arms "Anyway what`s your name" she glanced at Audrey as she bent over her suitcase closing the lid and zipping it up. As she walked past Katherine and placed it on the pile she says just two words

"Audrey Pillsbury" she replies as she walks out of the room leaving Katherine alone

A/N: So that`s the start. Don`t worry the next chapter will be a lot longer and we will delve more into the pasts. Will and Emma will appear not the next chapter but the chapter after that so don't worry about that

Any questions you want answering just leave them in a review. The next chapter will probably be in a week or so as I`m going away on holiday but I promise I will update as soon as I can and hopefully I will finish it by the time the back 9 comes around. Also Katherine is supposed to be more like Terri in her personality than Will so if that makes her different then that`s why

Anyway hope you enjoyed it and look forward to reading chapter 2.


	2. Confusion remains

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. These belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. However I do own Audrey, Grace and Katherine

Thanks everyone who reviewed the first chapter it`s very much appreciated. However I was asked a few times if Will/Rachel and Emma/Finn are together and the answer is no all four are very much single for the time being. And I apologise if the first chapter was a little confusing for some I`ll try and make it less confusing if I can. Anyway on with the next chapter!

Glee: A twist in time!

Chapter two: Confusion remains

(Katherine slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the cabin. All four of the other girls were still sound asleep and Katherine muttered something under her breath. The sun was coming through the glass windows and Katherine wondered what events she would be attending today. Then all of a sudden the door flew open and a blonde haired woman with a megaphone in her hand came storming into the cabin waking Audrey and the other three girls who rubbed their eyes in disbelief)

"I want you all up and sat at the breakfast table in twenty minutes!" she exclaimed "Anyone who isn`t will be thrown out of camp and on the next train home. That`s how Sue sees it" she smirked

"_Sue_" Katherine thought her brow furrowing. She had been told by her father about Sue and everything she had caused the Glee club from sending the set lists to the other two glee clubs that New Directions had been competing against in Sectionals to bringing up how her father was living through a sham marriage just after he got back together with her mother.

"Yes" Sue glared at Katherine who was too busy thinking she didn't see Sue look and her eyes glared as she noticed Katherine "Ah with the curly brown hair you must be Schuester`s kid. Well as I said to your father I don't trust a man with curly hair but you`re a girl so I better say I don't trust a girl with curly hair. I`ll be keeping my eye on you. What!" she barked as another member of the cabin, Grace lifted her hand up

"I must say it isn't very good just to have twenty minutes to go in the shower and have a proper wash. There are five of us in the cabin so that only gives us five minutes if that to shower and dress if that" Grace was about to carry on but was stopped with Sue interrupting her

"That`s hard. Let me tell you what`s hard. Going snorkelling and nearly having your head bitten off by a shark now that`s hard. Now hit the showers!" Sue yelled as she walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind her the windows shaking

"Well that was useful" Katherine muttered as she turned around to see Audrey sitting on the bed her brown eyes widening

"Gosh who was that!" she whispered. Katherine raised her eyebrows and sighed

"You really don't want to know" she muttered as she wandered into the shower the rest of the girls gossiping among themselves

(Sue walked into her office that Quinn had offered to lend her. She and the ex head of the Cheerio's had become very good friends since Quinn had come into her inheritance and Quinn decided to give Sue a position on the staffing team as she knew Sue was very regimental and Quinn wanted to bring the best out of her students)

"Q must think I have gone soft" Sue scoffed as she sat in her chair sipping her smoothie "Make her students become tougher so that they can sing better. I don't think so, yes I can make them become tougher but that is because the real world isn't all about fancy pamby dance moves or having the ability to sing in tune". Suddenly a smile came on her face as Katherine`s face came into her mind. She reminded Sue of Will which wasn't to be expected since she was his daughter

"Seems like the genes run in the family" Sue smirked "`I`ll make sure that Schuester jr never even thought about coming to this camp. Yes she`s on the Sue Sylvester express: Destination Horror!" she grins to herself

(Audrey sits in the auditorium a book in her hands and begins to yawn. As she does so Caroline walks across the room and sits down next to Audrey who glances nervously at the blonde girl)

"I don't think I caught your name yesterday" Caroline smiles holding out a hand to Audrey "I`m Caroline Puckerman daughter of Quinn and Puck. I think you met Quinn yesterday at the enrolment"

"Y-yes" Audrey stammered "I met her after my mum`s friend left me after filling out my forms. I erm wasn't sure why he left so quickly but Quinn was very nice to me". Her brown eyes opened wide as Caroline digested this information

"I see" she replied "Well I am glad to hear that. My mother only wants what is best for everybody at this camp and that is to become the best performers that they can"

Audrey nodded "I`m not that much of a singer" she confessed "I only really feel comfortable singing alone. She was about to continue when she noticed Katherine staring at her across the room then noticing Caroline was there with her came storming across the auditorium

"Well isn't it little miss popular" Caroline smirked staring straight at Katherine, the two of them taking their height from their fathers

"Leave Audrey alone" Katherine glared at Caroline "Otherwise ill tell my father"

"What is he going to do sing me a confrontation" Caroline grinned at Katherine and Katherine clenched her fist in anger as she hated anybody being horrible to her father. Her father was the sweetest kindest person she knew. Caroline smirked knowing she had won and left the auditorium

"You know you really didn't have to do that" Audrey glanced at Katherine "Caroline was being rather sweet to me"

"Yeah well she acts sweet but underneath she`s her mother`s daughter all right" Katherine whispered running her hands through her hair. Audrey just looked on biting her lip and glancing at the taller girl. A few minutes passed before Katherine looked at Audrey and sighed

"Look there`s a past between me and Caroline and to say we don't like one another is an understatement" Katherine looked down at the ground "I think it`s better if you don't get involved. You will only get in the way" Katherine walked past Audrey and out of the auditorium while Audrey just glanced behind her at the disappearing figure

(It was the next day and Katherine was getting ready for another day of singing and dancing. Suddenly the door opened and Grace wandered in with a leaflet in her hands)

"Oh hey Grace" Katherine replied to the brunette who sat down on her bed glancing at the leaflet "What`s that" she replied pointing to the leaflet

"Oh this" Grace replied absentmindedly "It`s a competition that Mrs Puckerman put up this morning after breakfast. It just says that competitors will be against each other in a diva off" she quoted diva off with her fingers and Katherine laughed "It doesn't say what the prize is though" Grace mused lying the leaflet on the bed

"Do you mind if I read it?" Katherine glanced at Grace and Grace shook her head

"Knock yourself out" she replied "Doesn`t sound like my kind of thing anyway. I`m more of a team performer". Katherine smiled and grabbed the leaflet in her hands not noticing Audrey wander into the cabin with two cookies in her hands

"Oh hey Aud" Katherine smiled at the smaller girl looking above from the leaflet "Just reading this leaflet about a competition that`s happening this afternoon"

Audrey nodded sitting beside Katherine on the bed "I brought you some cookies because I can`t eat anything with dairy in it and I overheard Caroline saying that chocolate chip cookies were your favourite, something about that your father loved them too so that she assumed that you would and" Audrey continued to babble until Katherine shushed her with a finger to her lips

"Thanks" she smiled "And yes Caroline is right chocolate chip cookies are my favourite. How she knows that I'll never know" she laughed grabbing one of the cookies and nibbling it

"So are you going to compete in this diva off?" Audrey glanced at Katherine who nodded

"Singing is in my blood" she explained to Audrey "And if I know Caroline she will be competing as well and I need to keep my father`s and my dignity in check". Katherine swallowed the last cookie crumb and glanced at Audrey who was glancing at Katherine a blush forming in her cheeks

"But what is more important" Audrey stared hard at Katherine her brown eyes meeting Katherine`s blue ones "To win this completion or to beat Caroline. Winning isn't everything Kathy". There is an air of silence in the room as the only noise is from Grace`s snores from the other side of the room

"I know" Katherine nods "But I need to do what is best and if that means doing this then so be it. Thanks for the cookies though they were great". Katherine shoots Audrey a grin as the brown headed girl exits the cabin and Audrey stares into space clearly upset at Katherine`s actions. Meanwhile in her office Sue grins as the first part of her plan has clearly worked

"I told that girl not to mess with me and now she has to pay the consequences. Nobody and I mean nobody messes round with Sue Sylvester and gets away with it" Sue grins at Caroline who is also in her office

"And that is how Sue sees it" Caroline grins "Soon I have that little ginger haired girl around my finger. She believes anything I say and ill have a plan to get her in my group"

"She reminds me of someone" Sue stared hard into space "She reminds me of that mentally ill guidance counsellor that used to moon over Schuester while she was at the school. She disappeared soon after the Glee club won Sectionals and nobody ever knew what happened to her"

"Maybe it`s her daughter" Caroline suggested. Sue shook her head

"No" she replied "She never expressed an interest in singing. Oh well whoever she is I`ll deal with her myself" Sue and Caroline shared a smirk as they chinked smoothie glasses together

So that`s chapter two. I know I said that Emma and Will would be in the next chapter after this but I wanted to bring Sue into the equation so I added another chapter. But we are back on track now

Again any questions ask in a review and I'll try my best to answer them. There probably won`t be another chapter till I come back from holiday which will be a week this Saturday so the next update might not be till a few days after that.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it and look forward to reading chapter three


	3. A mystery finally cleared up

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. These belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. However I do own Audrey, Grace and Katherine

Thanks to nirricles-happen and Wilma forever for reviewing. I have took the pairing off Will/Emma off for the time being as the focus isn't actually on them yet. I apologise if that has thrown some people I didn't mean that to happen and hope that people continue to read and review

Glee: A twist in time!

Chapter three: A mystery finally cleared up

(Katherine slowly opened the door leading from the cabins and walked down the hallway to the auditorium. She had decided to ignore the advice that Audrey had given her)

"What does she know anyway" the brown headed girl thought to herself "I can take on Caroline any day you just wait and see". Katherine then clenched her fist and growled to herself as she waited a few minutes to let a passing group of two boys and two girls pass, suddenly her phone started to ring and Katherine glanced at the screen

"Dad" she whispered "Why would he be ringing me at camp it makes no sense at all. Unless Rachel was hurt or one of my grandparents". But not wanting to worry her father she flipped her phone and pressed answer

"H-hello" she whispered "Dad?"

"Kathy!" Will answered the phone and Katherine breathed a sigh of relief "I just rang to see if you were ok and that you weren't getting up to any mischief". Katherine rolled her eyes at the jokey tone in her father`s voice

"Dad" she groaned "I`m fine" Katherine then paused for a moment and added "Apart from Caroline that is but I`m dealing with her"

"Just be careful" Will warned his daughter "I do know what your mother tried to do before Caroline was born and I know it has nothing to do with you but just try and stay clear of her. Tell Puck and Quinn that I miss them and if they ever want to come and visit if they are ever in New York they are more than welcome"

"I will" Katherine nodded "Bye Dad". Will then switched the phone off and Katherine stood in the hallway breathing slightly. She then looked at her watch and gasped

"I`m going to be late" she exclaimed as she dashed down the corridor

(Audrey sighed as she sat in the canteen watching the rest of the campmates eating. She wondered if Katherine had listened to her warning but then shook her head)

"Nobody listens to me anyway" she mumbled pulling a red headband from her pocket then onto her head "In fact I`m not even sure if anybody knows I`m alive" she sighed in contentment to herself. Suddenly she looked up as she saw Grace walking to her table; Audrey placed the grape she was cleaning in her lunchbox

"Hey Audrey" Grace looked at the younger girl then carried on speaking before Audrey could interrupt "I overheard you and Katherine talking beforehand and I think I just saw her and Caroline in the auditorium beforehand talking about some sort of fight?". But before Grace could carry on the conversation Audrey was out the canteen door

"Grace isn't talking about a fight physically it's the diva off" Audrey thought as she ran down the corridor. "I just hope I`m not too late" the red head thought to herself. Eventually she reached the auditorium doors and opened them to see Katherine and Caroline staring at one another, their microphones in their hands

"Come on then" Caroline glared at Katherine "Or do you need your little friend here to help you do it"

"Don`t do it Kathy" Audrey glanced at Katherine her brown eyes gleaming but Katherine shook her head. She lifted her microphone and as she was about to sing the first note the door opened and Sue, Puck and Quinn all walked in

"What do I see here?" Sue glared at Katherine, Audrey and Caroline while Quinn just shook her head staring at Caroline

"Why Caroline?" Quinn looked at her daughter, Caroline then glanced at Sue who nodded her head and smirked. Caroline then burst into tears running to her mother who looked puzzled glancing first at Puck and then comforting her daughter rubbing her head

"It wasn't me mummy" Caroline sobbed "It was them" she glared at both Katherine and Audrey. Quinn looked at Katherine as if she was pleading for Caroline to be wrong

"W-what do you mean Caroline?" Quinn looked confused "Katherine I have always known to be a good girl and I haven't seen Audrey do anything wrong while she has been at camp" Puck then put an arm around his wife`s shoulders and glared at Katherine and Audrey for making his baby girl cry

"It`s always the quiet ones you have to watch though" Sue answered Quinn`s question "But C`s right Q" Sue put an arm around Caroline`s shoulder "I saw the whole thing. Pair of them should be put on the next train back to their home town, well if I was in charge that was what I would do" Sue shrugged

"No" Quinn shook her head "That wouldn't be right, but I agree they shall be punished". Both Katherine and Audrey both turned around to face Quinn with you can`t be serious looks on their faces while Sue just stood there with a smirk on her face

"Sue`s the one who planned all this just because she hated my father during his teaching career" Katherine thought glaring back towards Sue while Audrey just stood next to Katherine thinking this was just a terrible nightmare and that she will be back in her cabin in a matter of minutes

"You shall both be confined to your cabins till the end of camp" Quinn looked at the two girls as Audrey nodded as she was relieved that the punishment wasn't too serious even though she was innocent and Katherine was also quite relieved that Quinn had given a small punishment, heeded by her father's words. However the ringing in her ears by Caroline`s whining was enough for Katherine to suffer

"But momma what they did to me was just horrible!" Caroline whined "They should be sent back home just like Miss Sylvester said"

"That`s enough Caroline" Quinn snapped at her daughter "Who is in charge of this camp me or you, anymore of this whining and you will be joining them both. This was enough to shut Caroline up with a sulky look on her face as Katherine glanced across at Audrey as if to say everything will be fine. However Katherine felt guilty about Audrey and she resolved to make things up to her

"Look I`m sorry!" Katherine lifted her head so that she was staring ahead of Audrey "How was I know that Caroline`s mother and father were going to come into the room. Plus Sue has had a grudge on my father ever since before Caroline was born so when she found out I was his daughter" she trailed off as she noticed Audrey looking out of the window clutching a piece of paper in her hands clearly not listening to Katherine

"Hey what you got there?" Katherine scooted across to Audrey but Audrey shook her head holding the paper as a defensive item. Katherine scrunched up her face in confusion

"I can understand if you're still mad at me?" Katherine started to carry on her apology but Audrey glanced at Katherine and shook her head

"It`s nothing to do with that it`s just me" she replied drooping her head "I wish I never came to this stupid camp in the first place"

"You met me" Katherine smiled putting an arm around Audrey`s shoulders. Audrey gave a small smile and laughed

"I guess so" she replied. Suddenly a small wind blew through the cabin making Audrey`s piece of paper float out of her fingers towards the window

"I`ll get that" Katherine yelled running towards the paper and just about catching it before it flew out of the window. Katherine just caught a glimpse of the paper and noticed that it was a picture that looked about twenty years ago, she then noticed a red headed woman who looked like Audrey and gave a small smile

"Is that your mother?" she glanced across at Audrey who nodded

"Yeah" she smiled "And that`s my mum`s lodger Finn" she pointed across to a tall langly boy who was grinning and had his arm hung around someone but Katherine couldn't see who it was as the picture was split down the middle. She however spotted Quinn who was stood at the end next to Finn and Puck who was stood leaning against the wall looking aloof, next to Puck was a boy sat in a wheelchair with an Asian girl leant across the wheelchair. Katherine furrowed her brow trying to think where she had seen this picture before

"How did you get this picture?" she glanced at Audrey not wanting to pry but also determined to get to the bottom of this mystery

"Gosh I don't know" Audrey nibbled on her bottom lip "My mum gave it to me to keep safe after I found it in her bottom drawer, she kept talking about a lost love and that this picture was the only item she had of him. I always thought that sounded a bit silly as it is only a picture that`s torn down the middle and I have never found out who has the other" Audrey then looked confused as Katherine ran across to her bed and started to rummage through the bottom drawer

"I know I have it here somewhere" she yelled muffled though being disguised by the drawer "Aha" she grinned closing the drawer holding up a piece of paper "I knew it was here somewhere, my dad gave me a photograph when I joined glee club just for luck, it was the picture of his first glee club and I think somebody was just messing around with a camera one day and just snapped it" Katherine looked at Audrey confused as her face was nearly turning white

"That`s what Finn said when he spotted the picture" Audrey whispered "He said somebody called Kurt took the picture. Don`t you think it`s a bit weird that we both have pictures that are split down the middle". Katherine nodded holding her breath

"Do you think we should put them together?" Katherine glanced at Audrey who nodded slowly. Katherine slowly placed her photograph next to Audrey`s and gasped as the pictures fitted together, Katherine spotted an tanned boy around an Latino girl and an Asian boy stood next to an blonde girl who was wearing the same uniform as the Latino girl. Katherine also noticed a black girl stood on the opposite side to her father but then she saw Rachel and grinned smugly to herself. However Audrey jabbed the picture when she saw Rachel`s arm around Finn

"Do you know her?" she glanced at Katherine who nodded

"She stops at my house I guess you could call her a lodger" Katherine sighed "However she and my dad go way back, Rachel you could say was the first real star in my dad`s glee club but something happened at nationals to cause her to run off leaving them with only eleven members and making New Directions to be disqualified, Rachel still feels she owes that to my father and so she lives there" Katherine`s eyes then drifted across the page towards Audrey`s mother who couldn't keep her eyes off Will as her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks had a deep blush. Katherine smirked and pushed the photo towards Audrey

"Looks like I found your mother`s lost love" she remarked raising an eyebrow. Audrey then looked at the picture and gave a small smile then realising the situation turned white

"Gosh" she murmured "I just wish there was a way for them to be together again" Audrey then lifted her head up so that she was facing Katherine who had a smug smile on her face

"Maybe there is" Katherine smiled at Audrey "Us" she grinned "I know that my dad has never really seriously dated since my mum left. Of course there`s been other women but he always says I`m the only girl in his life and some when they see Rachel they run off as they think he is dating her" Katherine laughed "What about you?" she glanced at Audrey

"Me?" Audrey looked at Katherine but then shook her head "She hasn't really dated". Suddenly her face fell and Katherine knew she shouldn't press the matter further "Plus like you if she ever did want to start dating Finn scares them away even though he looks like a puppy dog" she grinned as Katherine also shared the grin

"Maybe this punishment won`t be as awful as we thought" Katherine agreed as Audrey nodded

"Ill go back to Lima and try and find out why they split up" Audrey replied

"And I'll go back to New York and arrange a meeting place for them to try and talk about things" Katherine nodded. But as we know the path of love doesn't run smooth as the two girls fell asleep in their beds

And there you have it. Next chapter things start moving fast and I`m going to set up a poll as something or should I say someone puts a block on Katherine and Audrey`s plans. So if you can check out my profile and answer the poll. Next chapter might take up to a week but I'll try and get it up as quick as I can. And of course thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. A blast from the past

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. These belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. However I do own Audrey and Katherine

Again ill like to thank I heart bones and nirricles happen for the reviews it keeps me going so thank you. This chapter was quite hard to write so I apologise if it's a little lame in places ill try to make the next chapter better. Anyway hope you all enjoy it despite the shortness of it.

A twist in time

Chapter 4: A blast from the past!

(Katherine and Audrey both looked at each other as they shook hands with one another. Today was the final day of camp before they had to set back home to their families)

"So you`re going to ask your father how they met and arrange for them to meet?" Audrey glanced at Katherine who nodded placing her sunglasses on her head

"Yup" she nodded "And you`re going to ask your mother why she left?" she glanced at Audrey who nodded but looked unconvinced looking down at the ground and scraping her shoe

"I`ll try" she replied "But my mum doesn't really like talking about the past much". Suddenly the pair was interrupted by a honking horn

"That`s my car" Audrey whispered pulling a stray hair from behind her ear. She extended am hand towards Katherine who shook it then ran towards the car quietly crying

"Hey Aud" Finn grinned from he driver`s seat "Are you ok?" he glanced at the younger girl who nodded

"Just too much sun I guess" she replied as the car drove away from the camp and Katherine`s disappearing figure into the distance

(Katherine sat in the car as Rachel drove it through the traffic before she parked it in the parking lot and switched the engine off. She then turned to face Katherine)

"Home sweet home" Rachel smirked before catching a look at Katherine who was looking out of the window distantly "Are you ok Kathy?" she glanced at the blackheaded girl who nodded and smiled at Rachel

"I`m fine" she smiled "Just a little homesick that`s all"

"Well I`m sure your father will have made your favourite sandwich. PB and J`s?" Rachel clasped her hands together with a grin and Katherine could have hugged Rachel. The two women took Katherine`s luggage out and opened the door

"Things have certainly changed since you went to camp" Rachel murmured. Katherine gave her a funny look as they placed Katherine`s luggage by the door "Will?" Rachel called as they entered the living area "Kathy`s home" she muttered annoyed pulling a strand of black hair "I swear sometimes he cares about music more than his own child". Katherine heard the remark and shot the older woman a glare

"Ill check the choir room" Katherine replied hurt by Rachel`s remark as she crossed the kitchen and opened the choir room to see her father slumped by the piano his hands roaming through his hair and his eyes closed tightly

"Dad?" Katherine questioned walking up to the piano. Will lifted his head up and glanced at his daughter with an hint of regret in his now opened eyes, He jumped up and hugged Katherine who embraced in the hug

"Kathy" he said guilty letting his daughter escape from the hug "I know I was meant to meet you at the airport but I have has so much work I asked Rachel too, you don't mind do you" he looked at Katherine and the hurt in his eyes made Katherine forgive him. She smiled and shook her head her curls falling out

"No" she replied "You just got distracted by other things and I understand that". As she was about to walk out of the room, Will started to speak again causing Katherine to stop. She glanced at her father wondering what he wanted

"After lunch i want you to meet somebody. I hope you two will become good friends as she is very important to me". Katherine nodded and smiled

"Sure thing dad" she replied as she walked out of the choir room leaving Will alone at the piano

(Audrey and Finn arrived at their condo and Finn parked the van up. Then they got out of the van and Finn opened the front door. Standing there was Emma smiling gently at her daughter who ran to her and smiled)

"I missed you so much" Audrey smiled at her mother. Emma also smiled as she wiped a tear from her daughter`s eye

"I missed you too sweetie more than you imagine. Six weeks is too long with you" she went back to the table she was scrubbing and Audrey laughed

"Did you meet any friends?" Emma glanced up at Audrey who nodded

"I did yeah" she replied crossing her fingers behind her back as Finn glanced curiously "She actually wants to meet back up a couple of weeks after we get back home. She was such a nice sweet girl"

"That`s good" Emma smiled "Some of your friends are well not very nice" she wrinkled her nose as she spoke and Audrey laughed

"I guess i better unpack" she replied as she wandered into her room as Finn and Emma glanced curiously at one another

(Katherine nibbled on her PB and J sandwich as she wondered how she was going to bring the subject up about the choir and how her father and Audrey`s mother first met. Katherine placed the crusts of the sandwich on the plate and took a sip of her drink. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Katherine leapt up but was interrupted by her father running in)

"I`ll get that" Will yelled opening the door. Standing there was a petite blonde woman but the blonde in her hair looked like it needed some dying as a few grey strands were starting to form. Katherine also noted that the woman looked about two years older than her father

"Kathy ill like you to meet April Rhodes, she was in my glee club when I was in high school and she also got me out of a mess when" Will paused as Rachel walked into the living room "That doesn't matter" he laughed embarrassed scratching his head "Anyway April this is my daughter Katherine, the one who just came back from choir camp"

"Hey there" April smiled kissing Katherine on both cheeks who jumped back surprised at the older woman " Will has told me so much about you but I was expecting a child. But you`re a woman, I`m sure that we will have a lot in common"

"Yeah sure" Katherine looked down at the ground embarrassed for both April and her father who was grinning at April like a lovesick puppy. April and Will then left the room leaving Rachel and Katherine at the breakfast bar

"What your father sees in that woman I have no idea" Rachel sighed leaning against the breakfast bar. Katherine glanced at Rachel surprised

"You know April?" she said raising an eyebrow. Rachel nodded

"I quit the glee club because your father wasn't giving me the solos I deserved. But that`s another story anyway your father brought April in to replace me because she was only three credits shy of graduating so your father put her in his Spanish class so she could join Glee as well. She kept sneaking drink to Kurt and learnt shoplifting skills to Tina and Mercedes. Then she tried blackmailing me about Finn saying he was cute and how the high school boys had gotten cuter since she was there. Just like she got with the other members of the football team" Rachel glanced down at the ground still angry at the memory

"Wow" Katherine muttered sitting at the breakfast bar "She seemed sweet". Rachel scoffed at Katherine`s comment

"One thing April Rhodes isn't is sweet and she has your father twisted around her little finger. I wouldn't be surprised if wedding bells were heard soon" Katherine digested the information until a thought came to her mind

"Can I make a phone call?" she glanced at Rachel who nodded. Katherine then scooted out to the hallway and picked up the handset

(Audrey sat at the kitchen table while Emma made notes. Suddenly the phone rang and Finn answered it

"Hello?" Finn said. Suddenly his eyes crossed and glanced at Audrey "Ill just get her" he replied walking back into the kitchen "Audrey somebody is on the phone for you" he looked at the petite redhead curiously

"For me?" Audrey looked at Finn and then remembering Katherine grabbed the phone out of Finn`s hands "H-hello" she replied breathfully

"Audrey it`s me" Katherine replied "I have some bad news it`s about my father". She was going to carry on but Audrey interrupted her

"I haven't had time to speak to my mother but ill promise I will when I have some time. What was that about bad news?" Audrey questioned Katherine

"He has a new woman and trust me this one seems serious. He`s following her about like a puppy and kissing her in the hallway it`s not nice to watch" Katherine explained pulling a face "You better get this plan in action and fast"

"I`m trying Kathy" Audrey argued back "But you don't know my mother, its quite hard to discuss the past. But ill try"

"Ok" Katherine nodded as both of them hung up. Katherine wandered back into the living area when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Katherine turned around and saw Rachel was there

"Why don't we have a little chat" Rachel smiled at Katherine who gulped and nodded

(Audrey sat at the kitchen table while Emma brought a snack over for her daughter. She glanced at Audrey who nibbled at her sandwich)

"Mum?" Audrey said "You never mention anything off your life before you had me. I`m just curious that`s all"

"Well" Emma said slowly "What do you want to know"

"Just about your job and your friends" Audrey said caustically. She decided to play it safe so that Emma wouldn't be too suspicious

"Well my job isn`t too different to what i do now but instead of helping college students I helped high school students with their problems. And as for my friends I didn't have that many friends but there was one" Emma paused and placed her hands on her head as if she was trying to erase a memory. Audrey got up off the chair and ran to her mother

"I think we should talk about this another time Audrey" Emma tiredly said looking as if she was close to tears, Audrey opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by an hand on her wrist, Audrey then turned around to see Finn shaking his head

"But Finn!" Audrey protested as she followed Finn out of the kitchen

"I heard your phone call" Finn crossed his arms as he sat in the chair, Audrey`s face turned white but Finn gave a small smile

"Maybe you should tell your mother tomorrow the full story when she`s a bit better and more able to take things in. This might come as a bit of a shock to her" Finn finished his statement as Audrey digested the information

"Ok" she nodded "But then can I call Kathy to tell her" Finn thought for a minute then replied

"Maybe you should let your mother answer after all she`s the one who is going to take you" Audrey nodded and mouthed a thank you to Finn who smiled

(Rachel has just took Katherine out for the afternoon and she has told her everything that had happened at camp and about Audrey and Emma. Rachel told Katherine that she should tell her father what happened but maybe not while April was here. They opened the front door and were surprised to see candles lit and soft music playing)

"Dad?" Katherine replied confused. Rachel walked into the living area to see Will and April sat on the sofa

"Oh there you are" Will grinned "I thought you might have got lost" he laughed. Rachel laughed but her lips were thin as she glanced at April

"What`s with all the music dad?" Katherine looked confused. Will was about to answer when April stood up and held out her hand. On it was an engagement ring

"Were engaged!"April grinned placing a kiss on Will`s cheek. She didn't see the looks of confusion and annoyance on Katherine and Rachel`s faces

"I have to contact Audrey right away!" Katherine thought as she watched her father and April embracing

And that`s the end of the fourth chapter. Next chapter there will be some wemma in I promise but you need a little bit of drama in to tide things along. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.


	5. Its all coming together

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. These belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. However I do own Audrey and Katherine

Hey everyone. I would like to thank again I heart bones and nirricles happen for their reviews and I would also like to thank Mellissa as well for her review. Oh and has anyone seen then new promo they totally stole my diva off storyline with Katherine/Caroline I was kinda shocked lol. Anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter

A twist in time!

Chapter five: It`s all coming together

(Katherine clenched her fists as she glanced at Will and April sat on the sofa together, a bottle of wine between them. She sighed sadly as Rachel came up behind her and placed an hand on Katherine`s shoulder)

"Maybe it just wasn't to be" Katherine replied. Rachel was about to speak when the phone rang. Katherine leapt up off the chair she was sitting on and ran into the hallway to answer the phone

"Hello" she whispered down the phone

"Kathy its Audrey and why are you whispering" Audrey said confused

"Because it could be the fact that my father and his new fiancée are in the next room and I haven't quite told him yet that I met his old friend/almost soulmate daughter at choir camp" Katherine said sarcastically. However Audrey only picked up the word fiancée and on the other side of the phone her face fell

"F-fiancée" she squeaked

"Yes" Katherine nodded "They planted that bomb on me when I returned home with Rachel. She knows now as well"

"Yeah Finn knows as we; he caught my phone conversation to you beforehand" Audrey replied "Gosh I`ll try and catch mom later tonight and tell her then explain you forgot something at camp that you need" Katherine nodded as that seemed like a reasonable solution

"I`ll try and find dad at a quiet time and try and arrange a father/daughter bonding session, especially after today he might be feeling guilty" Katherine laughed. Audrey smiled

"I have to go" the redhead said softy as she hung up. Katherine also hung up as she returned to the celebrations

"There you are" Will grinned as he walked up to his daughter. Katherine just smiled as she clung to her father who was swaying close to her

"Please come through Aud" she thought as she crossed her fingers tightly

(Audrey paced up and down the hall as she waited by her mother`s bedroom door. Finn gave her a thumbs up as he wandered into the bathroom and Audrey sighed. She knocked sharply and Emma called for whoever it was to come in. Audrey opened the door and Emma smiled relieved it was her daughter)

"Hey sweetie" she smiled "I`ll just finish filling in these papers and then I`ll be finished, what about tomorrow we go out for the day just the two of us mmm" she grinned at Audrey who looked down at the ground guiltily

"That would be great but I kinda have to go out of town" Emma glanced at her daughter confused

"What do you mean out of town?. How far exactly and who are you meeting. Come to think of it how did you meet?" Emma exclaimed a blush forming her cheeks

"I have to go to New York to meet my friend Kathy Schuester!" Audrey exclaimed. She then stopped as Emma`s face turned white and her hands started to shake

"H-how" she whispered no other words escaping

"We met at choir camp" Audrey mumbled "We didn't get along at first because she was very aloof and didn't want to get to know me. But we eventually had to get along because we got locked in our cabins". Emma raised an eyebrow at her daughter who then raised one back "We then got talking and it turns out she has the same picture you gave me but obviously her picture has her father on it and not you. Anyway I really want to see her again!" Audrey put her best puppy dog face on as Emma sighed

"I guess our problems can`t stand in front of you and Kathy?" she glanced at Audrey who nodded

"Katherine actually but she likes to be called Kathy" Audrey replied "Her mother is Terri" she added on. Emma nodded but her face was telling a different story

"Thought he would have gone back to Terri after I ran away after all she was his first love, if only I had stayed after the kiss and not been afraid" she thought

"But he divorced her three years after Kathy was born", Audrey stopped as her mother wasn't paying attention. Emma then turned around and stared at Audrey shocked

"D-divorced" she replied "That means he`s single" she grinned a smirk passing her lips. Audrey nodded

"Yeah" she grinned "Kathy says she`s the only woman in his life. So can I ring up Kathy and arrange to meet somewhere over the weekend. She knows to pick somewhere clean so there`s no need to worry". Audrey didn't mention April as she didn't want to complicate things and she thought Kathy would get her out of the way eventually

"Yeah sure" Emma whispered too dazed to understand what was going on. Audrey jumped up off the bed and ran to the hallway as Emma followed her daughter. Finn then caught Emma`s attention as he stood in the kitchen

"Would it help if I came on the trip with you?" he glanced an Emma who nodded then glared at Finn

"You knew!" she exclaimed as Finn gave a goofy grin

"I heard Audrey talking to Katherine last night but after you had one of your attacks I told her maybe wait till tonight when you were feeling better" Emma smiled at Finn and mouthed a thank you to him before Audrey came walking back into the kitchen

"Yeah Kathy says Saturday is fine" she smiled "She said they will meet us at the main entrance of the St Louis hotel at midday sharp". Emma gulped and nodded

"It`s gonna be weird seeing Mr Schue again" Finn commented "I wonder if any of the other members of New Directions kept in touch with him"

"You never know" Audrey winked as she followed her mother to pack her suitcase. Finn looked confused as he also followed the two women

(Will checked his cellphone and mumbling something under his breath put it back in his jacket pocket. He then turned to April who was on his other side and sighed running his hands through his hair)

"I`m really sorry about this, Katherine" he muttered using her full name as he was quite angry at his daughter "Booked this last minute weekend event and must have forgotten to invite you" Will apologised to April who just nodded after shooting a look to Katherine who was also checking her bag on the sofa. She pretended not to see the look though

"That`s ok I have an audition anyway, so I wouldn't have been able to attend" she grinned at Will who picked her up in the air and kissed her. Katherine muttered a yuck before getting up off the sofa and joining Rachel who had just came back into the room

"Shall we set off then" she glanced at Will who nodded. He then gave another kiss to April as Rachel glanced sadly at the pair. Rachel and Katherine then walked outside and sat next to Will`s car

"I just hope this works" Katherine whispered to Rachel who nodded

"This has a lot of risks though" Rachel murmurs "Miss Pillsbury might take this bad after what happened after sectionals. We just have to take it one step at a time", Just as Katherine was about to speak, Will exited the house and stared at both Katherine and Rachel

"Were you two talking about me" he grinned a sparkle coming in his eye and Katherine rolled her eyes

"No dad why would we be talking about you" she replied and Rachel grinned knowing Katherine was joking. Will gave his daughter a strange look as they all got into the car; Will started the engine up and drove down the road

(Audrey, Emma and Finn got out of the car Finn had rented and started to walk to the hotel. Suddenly Audrey glanced at her cell phone and realised she had a message)

"Something wrong Audrey?" Emma glanced at her daughter who shook her head

"Just a junk message" she replied as the trio stood around in the hotel lobby waiting Suddenly Audrey`s phone went off again

"You sure about that Aud" Finn smirked causing Audrey to give Finn a death glare. Emma paced back and forth nervously not noticing the looks people were giving her

"May I go to the bathroom?" Audrey glanced at Emma who looked worried but eventually nodded. Audrey gave her a grin then ran across the carpet towards the bathroom. Once she knew she was safe from view off Finn and Emma she got her cell phone out of her dress pocket and rang Kathy`s number

"Why didn't you answer before" Katherine hissed "We are nearly here!"

"Sorry" Audrey apologised "But mum and Finn were around it would have looked a bit suspicious"

"Ill text you again when we are here". Katherine then hung up and Audrey then wandered back to where Emma was standing glancing nervously at the people walking by. Audrey`s phone then vibrated again

"Finn just had to go to the bathroom" Emma explained to Audrey who nodded

"I need to go again" she replied to her mother who gave her a funny look "There was a really big queue the first time and I never got to go" she explained to Emma who nodded

"Ok but be quick I need you here when Will and Katherine arrive" Emma nodded biting her lip nervously

"Ill be back" Audrey nodded giving her mother a mock salute. She ran towards the wall she was hiding behind the first time and noticed Katherine hiding behind it too

"Gosh Kathy you scared me" she replied holding her hand above her heart

"Sorry" Katherine blushed "Dad is outside parking the car but I made some excuse up and dashed inside. Rachel is here too she insisted on coming"

"Rachel!" Audrey exclaimed "Finn is here as well, he said that mom might need some company in case things turned sour. But those two haven't seen each other in ages"

"I know" Katherine murmured "But the good news is that I managed not to let April come" she smiled, Suddenly Audrey gasped as she noticed Will walking into the hotel lobby

"Is that him" she whispered to Katherine who nodded "You didn't tell me he was cute" she blushed as Katherine swatted her on the arm

"Yeah well" she sighed as the two women continued to watch Will

(Will wandered around the hotel trying to find his daughter. Rachel had waited behind with the car just to see if she came back there)

"When I see that girl" Will muttered under his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair "Kathy!" he yelled. Feeling frustrated he glanced around the hotel until his eyes fell on a petite woman with red hair

"It can`t be" he thought to himself "But how many people have red hair and are quite petite". Grinning he ran towards the woman while Audrey and Katherine looked shocked from the position from where they were watching the scene unfold

"Emma?" he glanced at the woman who`s eyes seemed dazed

"Will..." she said slowly before she fainted on the spot. Shocked Will stood still while Audrey and Katherine ran to Emma. Will turned towards his daughter

"There you are Kathy" Will glanced at his daughter but he wasn't thinking straight otherwise he would have noticed Audrey clutching her mother's hand "Are you her daughter" he choked out noticing the resemblance

"No dad don't be stupid" Katherine muttered sarcastically under her breath crossing her arms. Emma opened her eyes and glanced up but after seeing the three faces surrounding her closed her eyes again and started holding her head

"N-no" she muttered "This must be a bad dream". Will looked confused

"I`m not that scary am I" he laughed. Emma stood up wobbly and looked straight in front of her at the door

"I have to go" she cried running towards the entrance. Will started to follow her but Audrey held out a hand to the older male and shook her head

"Let me go" she said softly as she followed her mother leaving Will and Katherine alone. Rachel then walked up to the pair looking confused

"What have I missed" the black haired woman replied. Will just glanced at her shaking his head

"You don't want to know" Will muttered holding his head in frustration. Katherine just shot a look to Rachel before grabbing the older woman's hand and lead her to the reception area where Finn just happened to be reading a leaflet

"Rachel?" Finn murmured confused. He hadn't seen her since the incident at nationals. But how many other short black haired girls were there in New York. Finn walked slowly round the corner and saw Rachel on the sofa with another woman

"And Emma just ran out of the hotel" Katherine finished speaking. Rachel nodded digesting the information; suddenly she turned around and spotted Finn standing awkwardly

"Finn!" Rachel replied deep in shock. Finn just smiled as Katherine`s eyes darted between the pair

Hahaha I'm evil aren't I. Next chapter will be more of a flashback one as you will find out what really happened at Nationals and why Emma is more uptight than what she normally is. It might be out a bit earlier than usual as I have a four day weekend because of the Easter holidays. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review


	6. A change of heart

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. These belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. However I do own Audrey Katherine and David

Sorry for the delay my computer broke and so Im writing this from a little small labtop but at least I can get online. I like to thank I heart bones, nirrlcles happen and bollyboos for reviewing it certainly helps. However this chapter contains some spoilers for the back 9 so if you are avoiding spoilers don't read also some mentions of violence that's why I have pushed up the rating.

Glee: a twist in time

Chapter six: A change of heart

(Audrey ran out of the hotel looking for her mother but she didn't have far to look. She was sat outside the hotel grounds staring into space)

"Why didn't you tell me he had no clue I was coming!" Emma exclaimed angrily. Audrey flinched slightly as it wasn't in her mothers nature to be angry with her

"Well if Kathy told Will then he might not have come as well" Audrey glanced at Emma "I told Kathy at camp that you two left on bad terms and she agreed that it would be better if her father didn't know"

"Actually I lied about that" Emma confessed, Audrey looked at her mother with widened eyes and Emma blushed "I never actually said goodbye at all"

(Emma stood at the end of the hallway looking out of the window. Two days ago she had confessed her true feelings to Will Schuester saying that the reason she had took the glee children to Sectionals wasn't because of them but because of Will. And also she said if he had blinked at her she would have been out of the door. But she scolded herself that it was now too late as she had given her notice in to Figgins. Suddenly she looked as she saw a male figure running down the hall towards her and as the figure got nearer she realised that the figure was Will. As he got nearer he placed the boxes she was carrying onto the floor and just stared at her

"Will what" she mouthed confused as he placed a finger to her lips. Just as quickly as he had done that he moved in and to Emma s surprise kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they released from one another and Will searched Emma s face for an answer. Her brown eyes matched his brown ones but guilt and fear surrounded hers)

"I have to go" she said softly picking up the boxes and moving towards the exit "I know what you are trying to tell me but I just cant" her voice filled with tears as she ran out of the hall

"Emma wait!" Will shouted but it was too late she had gone. His eyes filled with tears as he slumped against the wall and wished he had said something sooner. Now the love of his life had gone possibly forever

"I joined another school far away from Lima but still near enough to commute everyday. One day I was just out shopping when I met your father. We hit it off straight away" Emma smiled thinking of the memory

(Emma was just walking round the local supermarket wondering what to buy. She moved to the fruit stall and was just about to place her hand on one of the apples when she realised that an hand had got there before her. Looking up she saw a pair of dark blue eyes that were framed by a pair of glasses smiling gently at her

"Did you want the apples?" the stranger glanced at her and Emma blushed

"No you take them I was only looking" Emma glanced down at the ground and the stranger blinked

"I insist" he grinned and Emma nibbled her lip

"Well if your sure" she smiled and put two juicy apples into the basket

"I'm David Sooker" he grinned holding an hand out to Emma who looked at it and shook her head

"Ah germaphobic" he replied nodding while Emma looked at him curiously "One of my old friends had the same problem as you have. Don't like touching people or being too close"

"Only some people" Emma thought remembering Will.

"Say if you ever wanted to meet up sometime for a chat or something to drink that would be great. Here`s my number" David replied taking something out of his pocket and handing it to Emma. He then walked off in the opposite direction leaving Emma alone with her shopping

"I decided to give David a call and arrange to meet up for a date. He was so suave and charming that I felt myself falling for him. However what I didn't know was that he had slipped something in my drink and he suggested going back to his place, I agreed not knowing what was happening so we returned to his apartment". Emma face filled with tears as Audrey placed an arm around her mother

"Just say that you wasn't conceived under normal circumstances" Emma murmured "The next morning I woke up and he had changed so much Aud it was like two completely different people. The next month I had found out I was pregnant but I was too scared and ashamed to tell anyone. Then the next month I met Finn"

(Emma found herself in the same situation she was in two months ago pushing a trolley through the supermarket but this time she was with child. Suddenly she noticed Finn standing by the fruit aisle just staring into space and Emma grinned)

"Finn" she called out and Finn turned around to see the guidance counsellor standing there as his face broke out into a grin

"Hey Miss P" he replied

"Are you still at Mc Kinley High?" Emma glanced at Finn as she was unsure what year he would be in. Finn shook his head

"Left last month" he replied picking out some oranges "Quinn left with me and so did Santana Brittany and Puck" he grimaced as he said the name "Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt are still there as they have another year to attend". Emma noticed he had left a name out a certain star of New Directions but she decided not to take the matter further

"How are you?" Finn smiled at her "We were surprised when you decided to leave us. The new guidance counsellor was awful" he laughed "Didn't know what he was doing at all". Emma s ears pricked up when Finn said he

"He?" she said surprised and Finn nodded

"Yeah" he laughed "Why were you expecting a woman?"

"Possibly" Emma sighed and then moved next to Finn to let a young couple pass with a basket. £So are you going to college" Finn shook his head

"I decided to stay on and help Mr Scheuster out with New Directions". Emma gave a small smile as she knew Will and Finn were similar"

"I better go my mum will be waiting for the shopping. See you around Miss P" Finn waved and as he was about to go Emma grabbed his shirt sleeve

"Finn you are still in contact with Quinn aren't you?" her brown eyes glanced at Finn and he nodded "Can you two come over to my condo tonight I need to speak to you"

"Ok" Finn nodded as Emma scribbled her details on some paper then sighed as Finn departed the store

"They both came round and I basically told them everything, Finn wanted to go round and hit him but Quinn wouldn't let him. Quinn and Finn stayed at my condo until you were born but then Quinn admitted she was moving in with Puck but Finn decided to stay. So that's the reason why I was so tense when Will arrived" Emma s eyes filled with tears and Audrey put an arm around her mother

"Lets go for a walk shall we" she smiled and Emma nodded

(Will sat on the floor of the hotel and just stared into space. Suddenly he glanced up and noticed Kathy standing next to him)

"Your still here?" Kathy glanced at her father who nodded running his hands through his hair

"Wondering if Audrey has found Emma yet speaking of finding people did you find Rachel?"

"Yeah" Kathy nodded sitting down next to her father "Finn is with her". She gave a laugh at her fathers face

"Gets stranger and stranger" Will mused as his thoughts went to when Terri told him she was going to be a father but for real this time

(Will opened the door to his apartment, it had been two days since Emma disappeared and he didn't know where she had gone. He felt confused and the glee kids had picked up on it espeically Finn and Rachel. To top things off he had received a message from Terri asking if she could come round to the apartment, Will assumed it was to talk about divorce proceedings, He was about to place his jacket on the sofa when the bell rang. Will went to answer it and there stood Terri)

"Hi" Terri said softly and Will blinked "Can I come in" the blonde headed woman replied and Will nodded letting Terri into the apartment "So what is it that you want" Will glanced at his soon to be ex wife

"Before you stop me just hear me out ok" Terri replied "So I felt like I was going to be sick so I went to see Dr wu who gave me some tests" she looked at Will and his face went white "And im pregnant" she said softly, Will lifted his head up and glared at Terri

"NO" he replied shaking his head "I'm not falling for that after what happened last time" His fist shook remembering his none baby but Terri grabbed his hand

"Listen I know you must be angry but just come to the consultant appointment with me next week, It came as a bit of a shock to me too but I was scared last time Will that I was losing you" her face fell and Will sighed.

"Ok" he replied "Ill come to the appointment with you and if you are telling the truth". Terri smiled and nodded

"I couldn't believe it when I found out I was going to be a father even Emma`s disappearance made up for it" Will smiled clutching Katherines hand "But then when Sue found out" his face darkened

(Will walked down the hallways whistling to himself and grinning broadly, Things were now looking up for him. But then suddenly a voice made him turn around and groan)

"Schuester!" Sues voice boomed through the hallways "What have I told you about keeping me in the loop"

"Sue I thought Figgins made things clear that you are not allowed anything else to do with Glee club" Will glared at the female who just stood there smirking

"Well maybe me and Figgins have reached an agreement" Sue replied with a glint in her eyes.

"What sort of agreement?" Will looked confused and Sue just smirked which made Will angry

"SUE!" Will yelled as Sue just turned round and started walking in the opposite direction. Will just stood there running his hands through his hair as Rachel and Finn came out of the choir room

"Everything ok Mr Schue?" Finn said confused as Will nodded

"Yeah Finn just go back inside and get everyone ready on the new performance we were working on" Rachel and Finn shot looks at one another but they both nodded and went back inside the room leaving Will alone

"I did eventually find out what Sue was doing but by then it was too late, Then you were born and so I had to juggle between Nationals, you Kathy and my teaching, Then three years later Terri dropped a bombshell on me"

(Will walked out of Katherines bedroom where he had just put the turned three year old to sleep. Terri walked up to her husband and placed an hand on his shoulder)

"This is nice" she smiled at him and Will nodded "Did Kathy get back to sleep ok" she glanced at Will and Will nodded

"She wanted to make sure there was no monsters hiding in the cupboards that's all" Will laughed and Terri also laughed but her laugh was shaky

"Will I have something to tell you" she replied and Will knew that it wasn't good news "I.. I want a divorce" she stuttered "Ive met somebody else and Ive fell head over heels in love for him"

"What about Kathy" Wills voice was low and steely just like it was when he found out that Terri was experiencing an hysterical pregnancy "What am I suppose to tell her that her mother doesn't love her anymore!"

"Ill visit her" Terri exclaimed "And this doesn't mean that I don't care about her you know I do Will. Anyway this is just the same when you had the affair with that guidance counsellor" she stopped as she saw the look in Wills eyes

"Nothing happened between me and Emma" he said before picking up his jacket and storming out of the apartment leaving Terri alone

"Wow" Katherine muttered softly playing with the hem on her jacket. Will nodded

"I arranged for Rachel to come and stop while the divorce proceedings were going on after everything that had happened at Nationals". Katherine glanced at Will confused

"Dad what did happen at Nationals?" Katherines eyes lit up. Will was about to answer when Rachel wandered back into the hallway followed by Finn. Will grabbed Finns shoulder and engulfed him into an hug

"Maybe I should explain things" Rachel replied "After all I was the one who stuffed everything up. After Regionals I was still a little confused about who I was in a relationship with, after all Jessie was still after me and me and Finn still had things to sort out. Then at nationals everything just well sort of fell apart....

(Rachel fell against the curtain in the holding area that she and the rest of New Directions had arranged to meet in until it was their turn to go onto the stage. Suddenly she squealed as a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She struggled until she saw who it was)

"Jessie!" she gasped as she noticed the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline and her ex boyfriend standing in front of her "W-what are you doing here" the petite black headed girl croaked out

"I needed to see you Rachel,after we broke up I couldn't stop thinking about you and after your brilliant performance at Regionals I know that your the one for me" Jessie smiled showing that brilliant smile that Rachel fell for

"Well im here now I have a few hours before our two groups go on stage so spill" Rachel replied pulling up a chair

"I want to be with you Rachel I have never stopped thinking about you like I said. Your voice wow" Jessie shook his head and Rachel smirked

"Its not just my voice" she grinned and Jessie laughed

"Not exactly" he whispered as the two of them moved closer in for a kiss. But Rachel broke the kiss and stood up

"I have to go" she shook her head "This is all too much too soon. I have to clear my head"

"But Rachel!" Jessie shouted as she moved towards the door. She exited and Jessie smirked

"My plan has worked and Miss Corcoran will be pleased" he replied as he exited the room. Standing there was his director Miss Corcoran or as the faculty members called her Shelby

"The plan worked" she replied and Jessie nodded "Good" she smirked "That will make Sue very happy and makes sure nobody messes around with Vocal Adrenaline anymore"

"Him" Finn growled as he put an arm around Rachel much to Katherines amusement

"When it came to showtime nobody could find Rachel I asked Finn and Puck to look for her but she had disappeared. Because we only has eleven members we couldn't perform and so we had to be disqualified. However I found her the next day when I was walking Kathy" he glanced at Kathy who gave her father a glare "Rachel apologised for her behaviour and said she was having some problems at home. I wasn't happy but I forgave her and asked if she wanted an extra job looking after Kathy" Will glanced at Rachel who smiled at him "And then when Terri left I asked Rachel if she wanted a full time job looking after Kathy, she accepted, and I guess the rest is history". Suddenly he stopped as he noticed Audrey and Emma walking up, Rachel nudged Finn as she spotted their ex guidance counsellor

"H-hey" Emma whispered "I just want to say sorry about running off like that. I guess when you haven't seen anyone for over twenty years and then they turn up out of the blue" she trailed off as Will nodded

"I understand" he smiled as he looked at Emma. Emma blushed and looked down at the ground

"Anyway me and Finn have got a lot to catch up on so were going for a walk around the gardens" Rachel said brightly as she grabbed Finns arm as he glanced at her confused

"We are?" he replied "Ouch!" he groaned as Rachel pinched his hand than the duo started to walk out of the door leaving Will, Emma, Audrey and Katherine confused

"Thats strange" Katherine murmured "Dad me and Audrey are going to check out the buffet£ she winked

"Thats fine" Will nodded as Audrey ran off with Katherine leaving the two adults alone

"I was just thinking beforehand" Will glanced at Emma who nodded "Me and Kathy are just going to be in town one night were leaving tomorrow and I just thought you and Audrey would like to meet up for a catch up. Its been so long"

"Twenty years" Emma murmured before nodding "Yeah ill like that" she smiled "Just as long as its clean" she shuddered as Will smiled

"I know some well kept restaurants around New York" he replied "Is 7 o clock tonight ok?" Emma nodded

"Thats fine" she replied. The two of them looked at one another before Audrey and Katherine returned

"They have some great food there" Audrey grinned at her mother who just laughed

"See you tonight Will" she murmured before giving each other a lingering glance and Emma left with Audrey behind her. Katherine looked at her father confused

"Its just a friendly meal Kathy and your going to be there as well" Will stared at his daughter

"But you want it to be more don't you" Kathy smirked at her father who looked embarrassed "What about April?" Kathy looked concerned

"Lets see what tonight brings" Will murmured as the duo made their way to the elevator

Next chapter should be interesting. I'm going to wait till my computer gets back so I can do that one properly so it might be a few weeks. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review


	7. The date

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. These belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. However I do own Audrey and Katherine

Good news everyone Im backkkkkk hehe. The labtop is now fixed and everything is as good as new. If I don't get the last chapter up(I know boo hiss) before I go away next week it will be up as soon as I come home. I would like to thank nirrcles happen, bollyboos, I heart bones and Melissa for their reviews and i would also like to thank wickedglee as well for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter only one more to go after this

Glee: A twist in time

Chapter 7: the date

(Emma stood in front of the hotel mirror glancing at herself. She hadn't really brought anything nice to wear as she was only expecting to eat at the hotel restraunt if even that she shuddered as she thought of all the germs hanging round. Emma cringed as she rifled through her bag and looked at the spare blouse she had brought)

"Ill guess this will have to do" she sighed. It was her favourite blouse and Audrey always said she did look good in yellow. Luckily she had brought a spare skirt as that was what she always did when she was travelling. Emma nodded and clasped her hands together smiling. Lying the clothes out on the bed and looking for the hotel iron she jumped as somebody knocked on the hotel door. Emma gulped as she walked to the door and opened it to see Rachel standing there with a guilty looking Audrey standing behind the petite blackheaded woman

"Hey Miss Pilsbury I assume you are still Miss Pilsbury" Rachel said cheerfully pushing past Emma and into the room

"Y-yeah" Emma stuttered following Audrey back into the room. Rachel nodded and smiled

"I thought so" she nodded "Your body language gave it away. I must admit Will was a changed man after you left but all of us changed in some ways. You were the glue that kept New Directions together and without you we all well kinda fell apart. I heard there`s a date on the horizon tonight" she smirked looking at Audrey who apologetically looked at her mother

"Don`t blame it on me it was Kathy!" Audrey looked shocked "She was the one who told Rachel in fact when she got back to her hotel room she couldn't wait to tell her. She`s just angry because she has to go and can`t leave you two on your own"

"I rather you were there" Emma looked down on the ground "I seem to kinda mess up things". Rachel looked up from looking at Emma`s yellow blouse and glanced at the blushing ex guidance counsellor

"Well you wont do anything not with these clothes I mean if Kurt was here" she smirked and Emma gave a small laugh knowing what she meant. Rachel looked at her watch and nodded " i know just the place and we have just enough time don't worry I know the owners" she replied grabbing Emma`s wrist and before she could complain whisked her out of the room. Audrey grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialled a number. After a few seconds Kathy answered

"Phase one completed" Audrey grinned "Have you got phase two ready"

"Oh yeah" Katherine grinned "Finn will only a be a few minutes and he will keep dad company till Emma returns

"Good" Audrey nodded as the two girls hung up and Audrey landed flat on the bed grinning

(Will yawned as he downed another glass and checked his watch. It must have been at least an hour since he left Katherine and made his way to the bar to meet Finn. Finn himself was sat next to Will at the bar staring hard into his glass)

"Penny for your thoughts" Will joked as he slightly hit Finn on the shoulder. Finn shrugged

"Depends on what you are thinking" the younger male murmured "1f your thinking your an idiot that you let Rachel run out on you after Nationals and you never did anything to bring her back then yeah. Shouldn`t that be a cent though" Finn said confused. Will grinned

"Possibly" Will nodded "Ill add on the fact that if I`m thinking that I`m also an idiot for letting Emma rush out on me after Sectionals and i also did nothing to bring her back". Both men sighed as they looked into their empty glasses

"Were both idiots" Finn mused

"Letting our heads rule our hearts" Will sighed as a barmaid collected the empty glasses

"Another one" she smiled at Finn. "Uh not you your too old" she glanced at Will and his face fell

"I better not I`m meeting Rachel in half a hour and if she thinks I have drunk too much then she be on the warpath. Speaking of dates I heard a little bird tell me that you have a date this evening" Finn smirked at his ex glee club director and Will scratched the back of his head nervously

"Its not really a date, it's a catch up between me and Emma because we haven't seen each other in such a long time plus the girls are going to be there as well as chaperones you could say". Will looked down at his engagement ring rather guilty and Finn clasped him on the back

"If I had my way you and Miss P would have been together before now but" Finn shrugged his shoulders as he paid the rest of his tab to the waitress leaving Will alone with his thoughts

(Emma glanced at herself in the mirror nodding to herself. Rachel and Audrey between themselves had decided on a long flowing yellow dress that came to midlenght and had two straps over her shoulders. Audrey had also suggested on wearing her favourite shoes as well. Emma nodded and walked out of the bathroom to face Rachel and Audrey)

"Mum you look amazing!" Audrey placed one hand over her mouth and started grinning

"Even if I do say so myself yellow is indeed your colour" Rachel smiled "Audrey made a good choice in picking the dress"

"You think so" Emma whispered a tear falling from her eye and both Rachel and Audrey nodded

"Will won`t know what has hit him" Rachel replied glancing at her watch "I have to go now I have a date to prepare for myself" the black headed woman grinned to herself "With a certain leading male"

"You mean Finn" Audrey raised an eyebrow and Rachel shot the red headed girl a glare. Audrey just smirked sitting on the edge of the bed

"Maybe" she pursed her lips "Have a good time Emma" she smiled at her then exited through the hotel door leaving Audrey and Emma alone. Mother and daughter glanced at one another and Audrey looked at the ground embarrassed. Emma knew that her daughter was hiding something and she wanted to know what it was, she walked towards Audrey her black pencil skirt swishing as she walked. She had put the other dress back in the box she had got it from for safe keeping.

"Speaking of outfits have you thought of a dress to wear?" Emma glanced at her daughter who shook her head her head still bent. Suddenly she looked up at Emma a defiant look on her face. Emma recognised it as the same look she had given Will when she was angry at him bringing April back to the group.

"Actually I`m not going" Audrey replied crossing her arms in defiance. Emma looked at her daughter with a you must be joking look on her face

"I thought one of the reasons for coming here was so that you could give me moral support. I haven't seen the guy in over twenty years and now you expect me to sit on my own alone!" Emma raised her voice sharply but not enough to make her yell as she wasn't that type to really shout

"Face it mom hes nuts about you" Audrey flatly said using the word nuts loosely "And I know you feel the same way about him your just too scared to admit it. Sometimes though you need to just take a leap of faith". Emma nodded and embraced her daughter

"Your right" she whispered "I am scared. But Will is a good man and I just have to trust myself"

"That`s more like it" Audrey grinned as Emma slipped her shoes on and prepared to walk out of the hotel lobby. Audrey and Emma made their way to the entrance to the hotel where she and Will had arranged to meet

"I better go" she whispered as Audrey exited the hotel her red boots clipping behind her. Emma breathed a sigh as she pursed her fingers together waiting for Will. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, Emma turned around to see Will standing there dressed in a similar kind of suit that he wore to her non wedding to Ken. Emma sucked in a breath as the air spun around her

"Hey Cinderella" Will smiled. Emma gave a shy smile back

"Guess Audrey played the same trick on you that Kathy played on me huh" Will raised an eyebrow and Emma nodded "Guess we have a couple of matchmakers on our hands" Will replied

"It doesn't have to be like that" Emma replied "Just a couple of old friends catching up on old times" Emma wasn't sure but she was convinced she saw Wills face fall but he nodded

"Yeah" he said slowly giving Emma an intense stare and Emma felt twenty years younger just like she felt when she asked Will if that was a good enough reason to get married to Ken "Your right" he grinned holding out an arm to Emma "Lead the way" he replied as the two of them made their way into the ballroom. But what they didn't know was that Audrey and Katherine were watching their every move through a pair of walkie talkies

"Phase two complete" Katherine smirked "Now onto phase three"

(Emma and Will sat opposite from one another while chewing their food slowly. Emma had opted for a piece of salmon lightly dressed with a salad dressing while Will chose something similar a slice of chicken with all the trimmings)

"Good?" Will smiled gently at Emma who nodded sawllowing the fish and sipping her water

"Yeah" she replied "Don`t tell me you cooked this all by yourself" she laughed slightly and Will blushed

"Actually I did have some help from Kathy, since Terri left we kinda stick to take out, but she seems to have learnt from somewhere but I don`t know who, Rachel is worse than me so it isnt her" Will smiled embarrassed sipping his beer. Emma just smiled and nodded

"Could be Audrey" she replied "I mean since we cook our food fresh Audrey has had to learn, so she does know a bit but not like this" Emma extended an hand to show the empty dishes. "But whoever has done it its nice" Emma giggled as the waitress returned to collect their plates

"I do have one question though" Will mused staring hard at Emma who`s eyes went wide and nodded "Why did you run away after sectionals?. I thought we understood one another"

"I did" Emma nodded looking into her glass "But I was just confused over everything that was happening, Ken, you just left your wife" she winced as she remembered the scene when Will had uttered those five words "I guess I just panicked after you kissed me, not that I didn`t like it of course" she blushed and gave a nervous laugh "Plus I also didn`t want to be seen as the rebound girl"

"Emma you know you would never be seen as that" Will looked shocked "If that was what you were thinking" he trailed off as they were saved by the waitress returning with their dessert which Kathy and Audrey had decided on a fruit salad. Will grabbed the spoon and doled out two helpings

(Kathy peered out of the kitchen window as Audrey sat on one of the chairs scraping some of the leftover cake that Kathy had made for the two of them while they were making the three courses for Will and Emma)

"Hear anything?" Audrey mumbled. Kathy shook her head

"All I see is them talking" she replied "Talking`s a good sign though" the brown headed girl replied worriedly

"For mum it is" Audrey smiled wistfully "I don't think she`s been on a date since she gave bith to me". Suddenly Kathy saw Will stare at the window and ducked down her heart beating

"Gosh are you ok Kathy?" Audrey ran towards her friend who nodded

"Just that I thought dad saw me that`s all" Kathy rolled her eyes at her own stupidity "Although I may have ducked at the right time so he must just have thought it was the waitress"

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel room" Audrey muttered nervously but Kathy shook her head her brown curls bouncing

"And miss this not a chance!" she smiled "Ill just hae to be more careful". Audrey shrugged and continued eating the cake

"Looks like dad`s telling Emma something funny because she`s laughing" Kathy continued looking out of the window

.

"And then Rachel started singing Gives you hell and my face just dropped. I had given the kids an assignment to find a song with Hello in the title but Rachel had obviously only thought of the first two syllables. I think she was angry at Finn though and wanted to rent her frustrations." Emma nodded and glanced up at Will

"Thank you" she smiled "I wasn't sure about tonight because of other things" she gave a light blush and ran her fingers through her hair

"I suppose we should thank Kathy and Audrey if it wasn't for them then we might not have met again" Will gave a lop sided grin and Emma smiled. Suddenly Will leant forward and wiped some fruit juice off her chin

"The fruit juice just left a little bit of juice there" he muttered softly. Emma looked into his eyes and gazed softly

"Just like chalk" she mumbled. The two of them leant forward and were about to kiss when the restaurant doors opened and Rachel and Finn stood there confused

"Rachel!" Will looked shocked as Rachel just smirked at the blushing pair "I thought you two had gone out"

"We did but have you seen the time" Rachel put her hands on her hips glaring at the duo. Emma glanced at Finn who looked bemused by the whole thing. Will checked his watch and gasped

"It`s gone midnight" he replied as Emma put an hand to her mouth

"I should be going to bed as if were leaving tomorrow, we have a long flight ahead of us" she replied "Goodnight Will and thanks for the meal it was lovely" she murmured as she pushed past Will and headed outside. Kathy having seen the scene burst out of the kitchen followed by Audrey who ran after her mother

"Don`t say your going to let her go AGAIN!" Kathy yelled glaring at Will "Chase after her and confess your love"

"I can`t" Will shook his head" Maybe we wasn't meant to be together after all this isn't the movies this is real life" he murmured. Rachel and Finn glanced at one another curiously

"I better be going as well" Finn muttered kissing Rachel on the cheek "Ill call you when I get back home" Rachel nodded and smiled as Finn exited and the trio were left in the empty restaurant alone

"Just like Cinderella" Will murmured. Rachel glanced at him curiously

"Dad the dress isn't going to turn into rags" Kathy looked angry "I`m going to bed" she replied grabbing her jacket and slamming the glass doors. Will just sighed and sank into a chair

"Just make the right choices this time" Rachel replied before she too left the room leaving Will alone on his own in the room

Cliffhanger haha. So theres finchel but still no wemma. What will happen in the next chapter?. Well you will hae to wait to find out. And of course always review.


	8. Happily ever after?

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. These belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy. However I do own Audrey, Katherine, Krystina and Caroline

This is I'm afraid is the final chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed it and would like to thank nirrlcles happen for reviewing every chapter and for bollyboos for her help and advice. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter but don't worry more is on the way from me.

A twist in time:

Chapter 8: Happily ever after?

(Emma sat at a table looking through a letter that had just arrived. Audrey had just left for a job interview and Finn had just gone to meet Rachel. It had been three months since her and Will`s meeting in New York and Emma hadn't heard anything since, only a phone call from Rachel to arrange a date with Finn, Emma had asked how Will was and was only left with a silence and then a fine from Rachel. Emma lifted her head up and sighed as she smoothed her hair out when suddenly the doorbell rang)

"Coming" Emma replied as she walked briskly to the front door unlocking the latch then opening the door to see Will and Katherine standing there

"Emma" Will nervously said clutching his hands together "I didn't know whenever you would be here or not. Can we" he extended a hand towards the inside of her condo and Emma nodded. She then walked back inside while Will and Kathy made sure to remove their shoes and boots then followed Emma into the living area.

"Aud`s at an interview and Finn`s meeting up with Rachel" she glanced at Will using her knowing look, the one Will knew she used to give the children at Mc Kinley

"Those two are getting serious quite quickly" Katherine remarked innocently but was silenced by a look from her father "Ill just see if there`s anything" she trailed off but was interrupted by Emma

"No stay" she replied. Katherine shrugged but sat on the sofa next to her father

"I would have come back to Lima sooner but I had issues to sort out. I never told you when we met in New York but I got engaged again, to April Rhodes", Emma's eyes went wide and breathed hard but let Will carry on. "I thought I had feelings for her but when I saw you again I knew the engagement would only be one of convenience and feelings only on April`s part. So I thought I should tell her" Will winced as he knew what was about to happen

(Will wandered into his house and closed the front door behind him. Kathy had informed him that she would be holding glee club rehearsals at the local high school that day and that Rachel would be helping her so just to heat something up for him and April. He jumped as two hands placed on his face and lifted them off to spot April)

"Hey hot stuff" the greying petite blonde grinned at Will "How was your day?"

"Fine" Will tiredly said "Listen April can we talk?" he glanced at his fiancée who nodded

"Sure" she nodded "Am I in trouble? I haven't touched a drop in years so it can't be that" she replied and smiled

"No April you aren't in trouble" he replied and breathed heavily waiting for the right moment "It`s the engagement I don't think it's going to work out. It's me" he replied "I think we got engage too quickly and didn't do the dating game like we should"

"Maybe it's for the best" April replied with a sad smile "After all I am going to be away for months with the movie role so now you can have a fresh start be able to date "she grinned just as the front door slammed and Kathy walked in a pile of papers in her hand which she placed on the table

"Dad the auditions finished early plus I had a phone call from Rachel saying she had one off Emma" she trailed off as she noticed April was there. April spun around and glared at Will

"Not working out huh" she drawled "I think you was just using that as an excuse mister. Well it worked!" she yelled as she spun on her heel and stormed out of the house

"April nothing happened we were tricked" Will tried to explain but was silenced by a slam off the door. Will turned back around to see Kathy standing there with two tickets in her hand

"I gave you a little push in the right direction" Kathy smiled "Two plane tickets to Lima Ohio. We" Kathy stressed the we as Will held his head knowing what was coming next "Are going to go there and you are going to tell Emma how you feel. And nobody is going to stop us this time". Noticing the look on Will`s face Kathy carried on "Don't worry about work Rachel`s taken care of that, she says it`s the least she can do after getting her and Finn back together". Kathy smiled at her father

"I see" Emma nodded staring straight at Will "So now you expect me to just run straight into your arms as if the last twenty years haven't happened and have a distant relationship with both our children visiting every week". Emma`s voice started to crack but she was determined now to cry in front of the man that she had loved ever since she met him

"Of course not!" Will shook his head "If we are going to do this I want to do it right this time. No more hiding around or pretending" he grabbed Emma`s hand and looked into her brown eyes "I love you Emma Pillsbury and I should have said that a lot sooner than now" Emma gulped but a faint smile crossed her lips and a giggle replied

"Ill leave you two alone" Katherine smiled as she got up from the sofa but this time there was no interruption from Emma who had joined Will on the sofa and they were talking softly to one another. Kathy left the living area where she ran straight into Audrey who`s arms were full of forms from the interview

"Kathy!" Audrey`s face looked shocked "But what" she trailed off as she noticed the grin on Kathy`s face

"Just pushing my father in the right direction" Kathy smirked as Audrey peeped at the living room door. She could see her mother and Will sharing a kiss, the second one from the corridor kiss, Audrey privately thought. She turned back towards Katherine sparkle in her eyes

"He finally realised it was Emma he wanted after all these years, who knew it takes over twenty years to find your soulmate. Kathy and Audrey shared a smile as their plan finally came to fruition

Three years later

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister grinned at Will who nodded and scooped up Emma into a kiss as the guests loudly clapped especially Audrey and Katherine. Quinn sniffed loudly which resulted in a glare from Caroline. Rachel smiled fondly at the happy couple as they walked down the aisle followed by the rest of the guests. Rachel sighed as she looked at the photographer taking pictures with Will, Emma, Audrey and Katherine who was also shooting daggers at Caroline

"Do you think we could be like that someday" Rachel replied wistfully. Finn shrugged as Tina wheeled Artie next to them, a one year old baby nestled in a pram which was being pushed by Mercedes. Brittany and Santana then joined them holding hands

"Yes we are together so if you are going to say anything" Santana drawled as she put an arm around Brittany who giggled

"Why were we going to say anything" Mercedes put a hand on her hip "I aint no homophobic" She glared at Santana who glared back at her ex rival. Finn looked confused at the pair as he was joined by Quinn and Puck with a sulking Caroline

"I had to drag Caroline away from Katherine because Katherine had to go to the reception and the two of them were acting like babies!" Quinn explained glaring at Caroline who glared sulkily at her mother

"Speaking of the reception shouldn't we go there" Kurt replied with a flourish of his arm. Finn nodded and he started to walk away followed by Rachel. Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Artie/Tina`s child Krystina followed them shortly by the rest of the guests

(Rachel stood out on the decking where the reception was being held. She looked wistfully out at the trees when suddenly Emma appeared beside her)

"Deep in thought" the older woman teased "I just had Katherine and Caroline nearly tearing each other apart, Will and Audrey had to play referee" she laughed slightly. Rachel stared at Emma with tear filled eyes and a trembling bottom lip

"Emma how did you know that Will was going to propose to you?" she glanced at Emma who gave a faint smile at the memory

"It was a weekend night and Will had arranged to take me out. What I didn't know was that he had arranged to take me to the school and have a picnic in the choir room. At the end of the meal he produced the ring and proposed. It was so romantic!" Emma grinned "Why?" Emma glanced at Rachel who just shook her head

"Doesn`t matter" she mumbled. Emma just smiled as she wandered back to Will who was chatting to Finn who jumped up when he noticed Emma and started to walk away

"He`s ready" Will nodded to Emma who sat down smiling

"I don't think Rachel suspects a thing" Emma raised an eyebrow to her husband

(Finn walked up to Rachel nervously, hands in his suit pockets)

"Hey Rach" he smiled at his girlfriend "Look I have something to ask you". He got the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee holding the ring out. Rachel gasped as she saw the ring

"I`m not making the same mistakes I did in high school. I let you go and you ran straight to Jessie. I cared too much about you then and I care the same way now. So what I want to ask is Rachel Berry will you marry me and me Mrs Finn Hudson". Finn scanned Rachel`s face waiting for a reaction. A few seconds passed before Rachel ran up to Finn and threw her arms around him

"Is that a yes?" Finn asked confused. Rachel laughed and nodded grinning as Finn placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. Audrey and Katherine noticed the commotion from the hall and ran out onto the balcony congratulating the happy pair as the rest of New Directions and Will and Emma joined them in the celebrations. It took a long time but finally everyone was joined together like they should be.

And that's the end of the story. Hope you like it. My next fic is up on my profile page and the first chapter shouldn't be so long in coming out just a few niggles I have to sort out. Anyway thanks for sticking by it and hope to hear more soon from you all.


End file.
